HOMS
by goldleaves
Summary: Hogwarts Online Messaging System. A crazy place where our favorite characters chat and secrets are revealed. NOW COMPLETED - Sequel up- HIMS
1. History Of Magic

**Disclaimer - **I do not, never have and never will own anything in The Harry Potter Universe, sadly.

**A/N-** i know that others have done this idea, but it will be different that all the other ones.

**

* * *

**

**Welcome to **

** H.O.M.S.**

**Hogwarts Online Messaging System.**

You can use H.O.M.S. using your computer, phone or any other digital device that has Internet access.

System Rules-

You are not permitted to use H.O.M.S. in any exams or test of any sorts.

You are not permitted to use H.O.M.S. to bully any other student and if there is evidence of any student doing so they will be banned from H.O.M.S. and will be punished accordingly.

You are permitted to use H.O.M.S. in class as long as any and all work you do is your own and that you actually do your work.

You are allowed to pass notes and other such files if it is for an academic purpose such as studying.

_Thank you for reading this booklet._

* * *

Draco looked at the booklet once more and then he picked up his Iphone and clicked onto the newly made Hogwarts website, after that page had eventually loaded he pressed the '**H.O.M.S.**' link.

The page that he was showed was fairly simple and stylish. There were only a few buttons, which included; **Log in **and** Sign Up. **He pressed the **Sign Up** button and filled in his details.

**Name: **Draco Malfoy

**Year: **7th

**House: **Slytherin

**Screen name: **GreyEyed

He pressed **ENTER CHAT **and he saw that no one else was logged on. He waited for a moment until something happened.

* * *

**Boy-Who-Lived has logged on**

Boy-Who-Lived: Hey, who are you?

GreyEyed: Potter… you've forgotten about me… I'm hurt.

Boy-Who-Lived: Shut up Malfoy

**RoOnilWalzib has logged on**

RoOnilWalzib: Hey Harry, when is Quidditch practise?

Boy-Who-Lived: Tomorrow at 4, why?

RoOnilWalzib: Just making sure.

**ItalianDream has logged on**

Boy-Who-Lived: Who the hell are you?

GreyEyed: Hey Blaise… finally someone intellectual

RoOnilWalzib: Hey!

ItalianDream: Hey Draco, what you doing?

GreyEyed: Nothing, I am so bored.

Boy-Who-Lived: Me too, how can Binns talk on and on and on and not die from boredom.

ItalianDream: Potter, Binns is already dead

Boy-Who-Lived: Hehe… Right!

**GillyWeed has logged on**

RoOnilWalzib: hey Neville

GillyWeed: Hey Ron, what you talking about?

Boy-Who-Lived: Nothing really.

**Redhead has logged on**

Boy-Who-Lived: Ginny!!

Redhead: Harry!!! Why are we yelling??

Boy-Who-Lived: I don't know… I'm bored.

Redhead: where are you?

Boy-Who-Lived: History of Magic

Redhead: I pity you

Gillyweed: where are you Ginny?

Redhead: Potions

GreyEyed: Potions?? And Snape is not giving you a detention??

Redhead: Who are you?? And he was going to and I showed him the booklet and then he went "carry on" it was so funny

ItalianDream: wish I could have seen it.

RoOnilWalzib: Me too.

**Grang3r has logged on**

Grang3r: What you talking about?

Boy-Who-Lived: Snape

Grang3r: what about him

Boy-Who-Lived: how funny it must have been to be there when Ginny made him back down

Grang3r: Oh, that must have been funny.

Redhead: It was.

GreyEyed: What is Binns talking about??

Grang3r: -rolls eyes- honestly, have any of you made any notes

Boy-Who-Lived: nope

RoOnilWalzib: no

GillyWeed: sorry Hermione

ItalianDream: … …

GreyEyed: why bother?

**Redhead has logged off**

Grang3r: Ugggghhhhhh!!! I can't understand you lot!!

RoOnilWalzib: can we please borrow your notes

Boy-Who-Lived: Please

RoOnilWalzib: please

Boy-Who-Lived: guys join in

ItalianDream: Fine. Please

GreyEyed: Please

GillyWeed: Please

Boy-Who-Lived: Please

RoOnilWalzib: please

ItalianDream: Please

GreyEyed: Please

GillyWeed: Please

Boy-Who-Lived: Please

RoOnilWalzib: please

ItalianDream: Please

GreyEyed: Please

GillyWeed: Please

Grang3r: FINE. Here-** NotesHOM-15/11/99 **but only this time

**Boy-Who-Lived has downloaded NotesHOM-15/11/99**

**RoOnilWalzib has downloaded NotesHOM-15/11/99**

**ItalianDream has downloaded NotesHOM-15/11/99**

**GreyEyed has downloaded NotesHOM-15/11/99**

**GillyWeed has downloaded NotesHOM-15/11/99**

RoOnilWalzib: Thanks Hermione

ItalianDream: Yeah thanks

GreyEyed: What he said

GillyWeed: Thanks

Boy-Who-Lived: Thank you Hermione

Grang3r: bye guys

**Grang3r has logged off.**

* * *

At that moment the bell went signalling the end of History if Magic, all five boys looked up surprised that the lesson had passed so quickly and collected their things before walking off to their next lesson which was Potions.

* * *

**Next Time** - In Potions... what's going to happen??? who knows??? Only God does (well and me but whatever)

**A/N**- I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. see you.

* * *

**Review.**

you know you want to

**V**


	2. Potions

**Disclaimer-** i do not own the amazingly amazing world of Harry Potter ::sigh::

* * *

Hermione walked out of History of Magic more than a little bit annoyed. She walked down the hallway and everyone moved aside noting the symptoms of the Head Girl in a rage and so all of them filled with a renewed sense of self-integrity they tried to keep out of her way.

She made it to Potions a couple minutes early and decided to set up her equipment. A couple minutes later everyone was there except for Snape, which was surprising in it's own right.

Harry and Ron noticing her anger decided to sit at the table behind her, and so Neville ended up sitting next to her.

They waited for five minutes and still Snape had not arrived so she dug her hand-held out of her pocket and logged onto H.O.M.S.

**

* * *

Grang3r has logged on**

**RoOnilWalzib has logged on**

**Boy-Who-Lived has logged on**

RoOnilWalzib: hey Hermione

Grang3r: hey

RoOnilWalzib: you're not angry with us are you?

Grang3r: why would I be???

RoOnilWalib: because we conned you into giving us your notes again

Grang3r: … …

Boy-Who-Lived:  Ron, I think she was being sarcastic

Grang3r:  OFCOURSE I WAS BEING SARCASTIC, IF YOU GUYS WANT TO FAIL YOUR N.E.W.T.'S THEN FINE, I WONT HELP YOU AGAIN, EVER

**GreyEyed has logged o****n**

GreyEyed:  shesh calm down would you

Grang3r: escuse me?

* * *

Draco was ignoring Harry and Ron who were waving at him and trying to get his attention so as to save him from an outburst

"Why are we trying to save him?" Ron asked suddenly

"I don't know"

"Let's watch"

and so the two boys watched their hand-helds and predictably Draco did something stupid

* * *

GreyEyed: calm down, there is no need to get your knickers in a twist over nothing

* * *

Harry and Ron winced noticeably when they read that comment

* * *

Grang3r: NOTHING??

GreyEyed: yes, nothing

Grang3r: IT IS NOT NOTHING, YOU INCONSIDERATE LITTLE COCERROACH I HATE YOU, DO YOU KNOW THAT OUR N.E.W.T.S ARE JUST 7 MONTHS AWAY, 7!!!! WHY CANT YOU JUST PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS AND SAVE MY TIME SO I CAN, AS YOU APPARENTLY DON'T WANT TO, STUDY AND GET A GOOD MARK ON MY EXAM. SO THAT I CAN GET A GOOD FUTURE AND HAVE A GOOD LIFE. UNLIKE YOU, WHO WILL ALWAYS LIVE ON YOUR DADDY'S MONEY.

GreyEyed:  … …

**Grang3r has logged off**

GreyEyed:  … …

Boy-Who-Lived: poor guy

RoOnilWalzib: we did try to warn him

Boy-Who-Lived: that is true

RoOnilWalzib: so in reality, it's all his fault

Boy-Who-Lived:  exactly

GreyEyed: hey… I am still here

Boy-Who-Lived: really, I thought you would have hid under a rock and died

GreyEyed: what??? You are really confusing me here Potter

RoOnilWalzib: Like that's hard to do

GreyEyed: hey!

**ItalianDream has logged on**

Boy-Who-Lived: well, anyway as I was saying… if you were sane you would have hidden under a rock and died, because she is really pissed off and you had to go and say that it was nothing

ItalianDream: I have to agree, that was pretty stupid of you mate

GreyEyed: Hey, you're on my side

ItalianDream: not when Granger is on a rampage, then it is everyone for themselves

**Boy-Who-Lived has logged off**

**RoOnilWalzib has logged off**

**GreyEyed has logged off**

**ItalianDream has logged off**

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, the dungeon door wqas flung open toreveal a very mad Snape who had Pink Hair, he marched down to the front of the class and said in his slow drawl,

"Today we will be making Hair Colour changing potion"

they got to work, as after adding some of the ingredients you had to wait half-an-hour before adding some more Harry got out his hand held again.

**

* * *

Boy-Who-Lived has logged on**

**ItalianDream has logged on**

Boy-Who-Lived:  so how are you??

ItalianDream: I'm okay

**RoOnilWalzib has logged on**

Boy-Who-Lived: hey Ron

RoOnilWalzib: hey Harry

ItalianDream: I wonder who did that to Snape?

**I-3-dRAco has logged on**

I-3-dRAco: I heard that some sixth year did.

ItalianDrean: Hey Pansy, where did you hear that?

I-3-dRAco: I heard it from Millicent who heard it from Padma who heard it from Parvati who heard it from Lavender who was there

RoOnilWalzib: really?

I-3-dRAco: really, she said it was some Gryffindor sixth year with red hair called something like Rinny or Pinny

Boy-Who-Lived: GINNY??

RoOnilWalzib: no way, my little sister? Cool

**Redhead has logged on**

Redhead: hey guys

ItalianDream: Ginny, are you the one that turned Snape's hair pink?

Redhead: yep

RoOnilWalzib: Ginny, I am so proud of you at the moment

Redhead: thanks

**Grang3r has logged on**

Grang3r:  guys… check your potions it is not going well, Neville's is going better

**Gran3r has logged off**

* * *

And sure enough their potions were going a bright purple colour instead of the proper light blue.

At the end of class the 5 stuents were at the front of the class handing in their failed potions to an irritated Snape before walking out of the dungeons, however as they tried to talk to anyone in the corridors they would run away pinching their nose.

This was because they were all covered in a purple gunk which stank of Cow pat, which let me tell you is a disgusting smell. You may want to ask me how I know this but believe me, you do not want to know. Anyway as i was saying. They walked down the hallway along muttering things along the lines of "i hate mondays" eventually they all made it to their respective dorms and changed before heading down to Lunch

* * *

**Next Time...** Lunch with some teachers joining in.

**A/N-** i hope you like this one.

* * *

**Review**

you know you want to

**V**


	3. Lunch

**Disclaimer- **i have, not and will not ever own the creative genius that is Harry Ptter ::sigh::

* * *

As five stinking students walked out of his classroom Snape sat down with a sigh, today was just not his day. Well at least it was lunch now, so he could finally change his hair back.

He examined the vials of potion that had been given into him. The best in the class was from the Know-it-all Granger, oh how he despised her. And Draco Malfoy, ahh there was a smart kid, he was always extremely fond of Draco. Well it was to be expected he was the boy's godfather.

He looked at the vials and he saw that Granger's was better, he was torn… should he go with his favourite or with the best. Deciding to guess he closed his eyes and picked one randomly.

He then walked over to a sink, pulled his hand-held and other valuable things out of his pocket and poured the potion over his pink hair.

Suddenly his hand-held buzzed informing him that someone was talking on H.O.M.S. being the curious man that Snape was he decided to look in.

**

* * *

Minnie has logged on**

**DUMBledore4EVR has logged on**

**SprOUT has logged on**

**Xx-Sssshhh in the Library-Xx has logged on**

Minnie: have you seen Sevvy?

DUMBledore4EVR: I heard that little Ginny Weasley did that to him

SprOUT: he looks even worse that Trewalney did I 'accidently' gave her that root and she went blue for a month

Xx-Sssshhh in the Library-Xx: ohhh I remember that, she wouldn't come out of her tower for weeks and now there are carrots served at dinner she goes,

Minnie: AHHHHH

DUMBledore4EVR: THEY'RE BACK

SprOUT: THE SPIRITS KEEP TRYING

DUMBledore4EVR: TRYING TO KILL ME!!

* * *

On the head table the three teachers could be seen laughing with so much gusto that Dumbledore was on the floor, McGonnagal was clutching her side, and Professor Sprout somehow had mash potato on her head, meanwhile in the Library, the librarian whose name everyone, including the author, has forgotten was giggling gathering the attention from surrounding students, who then turned to stare at them and say

"What are you looking at?"

And everyone returned back to whatever they were doing, while keeping an eye on the librarian.

Meanwhile Snape was getting furious at the other professors, he thought over what they had said and started to grin, he had plan.

**

* * *

**

**SexySS has changed status to active**

SexySS: Hello everyone

* * *

The teachers who were following the conversation stilled and wondered how much Snape had read

* * *

Minnie: Hey Sev. How are you?

SexySS: Luminescent

DUMBledore4EVR: how has your day been?

SexySS: fairly good, I had a little trouble in Sixth year potions with Ginny Weasley

DUMBledore4EVR: Oh, really?? What happened??

SexySS: nothing much

DUMBledore4EVR: Sev?

DUMBledore4EVR: Snape??

DUMBledore4EVR: Sevvvvy?

DUMBledore4EVR: Sexy Snape??

DUMBledore4EVR: I think he's gone

Minnie: I think he has

DUMBledore4EVR: How much do you think he heard?

SexySS: Enough

**SexySS has logged off**

DUMBledore4EVR: Damn

Minnie: He's going to kill us

SprOUT: see you, I'm going to hide in the greenhouses, he never goes there

SprOUT has logged off

Xx-Sssshhh in the Library-Xx: i… ummm, I need to re-organise the Library

Minnie: again?

Xx-Sssshhh in the Library-Xx: yes again… bye

**Xx-Sssshhh in the Library-Xx has logged off**

**Minnie has logged off**

* * *

Hermione watched as two scared looking teachers ran out of the Great Hall, all clutching their hand-helds. As Professor Sprout ran past her she saw that she was on H.O.M.S. and decided to see why they were all afraid.

She logged onto H.O.M.S. and read over what had been said since she had last logged off, and as she read what they had said she laughed, she remembered the Trewalney incident clearly.

* * *

**Grang3r has logged on**

DUMBledore4EVR: Hello Miss Granger

Grang3r: Hello Professor

DUMBledore4EVR: How are you?

Grang3r: I'm fine… sir can I ask you something??

DUMBledore4EVR: can you?

Grang3r: may I?

DUMBledore4EVR: Of course

Grang3r: Does Trewalney really scream ' AHHH THEY'RE BACK, THEY'RE TRYING, TRYING TO KILL ME' whenever she sees carrots??

DUMBledore4EVR: I'm afraid so

**DUMBledore4EVR has logged off**

**GreyEyed has logged on**

GreyEyed: Granger?

Grang3r: yeah?

GreyEyed: I hate you

Grang3r: like wise

GreyEyed: why did they run out??

Grang3r: read the conversation

GreyEyed: why? You tell me

Grang3r: Why?

GreyEyed: I am your superior

Grang3r: - snort – right, I'm going the library

**Grang3r has logged off**

* * *

Hermione stood up and collected her various books, and then she walked out, not feeling the eyes of Draco on her, curious he read the conversation and soon he was laughing quietly.

Meanwhile Snape was still plotting against the others, and not noticing that his hair had not gone to his natural glorious shade of black he walked out of the Dungeons and past students, who were trying to hold in their laughter as they walked past their formidable potions master.

Harry and Ron were walking to the Great Hall after getting changed and getting rid of most of the smell, however not all of it was gone. They walked around a corner and saw Snape walk up the stairs, as he went by their eyes were the size of saucers. Snape's hair had gone from bubble-gum pink to a shade of glow in the dark orange, it was almost a gold colour.

Shaking their heads, they using their hand helds took a picture of Snape with his new 'Gryffindor' Hair and posted it on the Gryffindor Website.

* * *

**B-W-L has logged on**

GreyEyed: who are you?

B-W-L: Harry

GreyEyed: why did you change your screen name

B-W-L: I wanted to.. so?

GreyEyed: just wondering, your new one reminds me of a sandwhich

B-W-L: that's a BLT. idiot

**Future Mrs Malfoy has logged on**

Future Mrs Malfoy: Hey Drakie-poo

GreyEyed: don't call me that Pansy

B-W-L: did you change your screen name?

Future Mrs Malfoy: Yep

**ItalianDream has logged on**

ItalianDream: Draco, Pansy, Potter

B-W-L: Zabini

GreyEyed: how do you know each other

ItalianDream: Detention

B-W-L: 4th year

ItalianDream: good times

GreyEyed: … …

B-W-L: look at this **GryffindorSnape-Picture**

**ItalianDream has downloaded GryffindorSnape-Picture**

**GreyEyed has downloaded GryffindorSnape-Picture**

**Future Mrs Malfoy has downloaded GryffindorSnape-Picture**

ItalianDream: OH

GreyEyed: MY

Future Mrs Malfoy: GAWD!!!

**Future Mrs Malfoy has logged off**

GreyEyed: umm… bye, I've got to do an essay for D.A.D.A.

ItalianDream: Bye

**GreyEyed has logged off**

* * *

Hermione sat down at a table and started to work, not noticing the L.W.N.N. (Librarian With No Name) running around the Library looking very nervous. Meanwhile Draco was walking slowly to the Library around some very curious first years who ere all asking the same thing,

"Why is Snape wearing Gryffindor colours?"

While he did this Pansy was walking to the gossip Queens of the school Lavender and Parvati to tell them what had happened.

* * *

**Next Time..** in the Library, Hermione is Studying, Draco is being ... Draco and L.W.N.N. is being crazy, and they share a laugh about the random things that are going on in the Library gone mad

**A/N -** i hope you like it

* * *

**Review**

you know you want to

**V**


	4. The Library

**Disclaimer-** i do not own anything in the world of Harry Potter ::mutters "for now anyway"::

* * *

Hermione was working on an essay for Ancient Runes when she discovered that she needed to look at a book, so naturally being in a library she decided to look at one. So doing what you normally do when you are looking for a book, she walked down to the aisle which she knew had the book she was looking for in. She scanned the title and stopped suddenly when she saw that the books had been rearranged.

This scared Hermione, she knew where every book was, but know she didn't and she didn't like that feeling of not knowing something. She turned around in a daze and walked back to her desk.

On the way back to her desk she stumbled into L.W.N.N. (or who the author has just been informed by the great voice in the sky is called Madam Pince) and made her drop a couple of books, Madam Pince just gave her a glance and walked off not bothering to pick up the book on the floor.

Which was coincidently the one that she was looking for. Smiling to herself she went back to her table and started to work again. 15 minutes later she stopped because of a cramp in her hand, so she decided to see if anyone was on H.O.M.S. it turned out that Draco was

* * *

**Grang3r has logged on**

GreyEyed: isn't this amusing?

Grang3r: what are you talking about?

GreyEyed: are you in the Library

Grang3r: yeah

GreyEyed: where abouts?

Grang3r: at the back near the restricted sectioin, why? Where are you?

GreyEyed: near the front… I can see the most funny thing

Grang3r: what?

GreyEyed: Trewalney

Grang3r: what about her?

GreyEyed: she's trying to use a hand-held

Grang3r: so??

GreyEyed: She has it upside down, back to front and by her nose

Grang3r: no way!

**TheCrytalBall has logged on**

TheCrystalBall: hello children

GreyEyed: Professor

Grang3r: Professor

TheCrystalBall: I predict something

Grang3r:  -rolls eyes- really??

TheCrystalBall: I see a flower of Gold on a dog of green

Grang3r: … …

GreyEyed: ??? ???

TheCrystalBall: Ohh…. My dears I see something awful

Grang3r: what

TheCrystalBall: a woman with no head –gasp-

**TheCrystalBall has logged off**

GreyEyed: she is a bit potty isn't she?

Grang3r: you've only just noticed

* * *

Hermione looked up to see Trewalney run around in her horrible brown velvet dress that had dust and spider-webs on it. She was running in a circle around a table and then suddenly she screamed

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

GreyEyed: What was that?

Grang3r: Three Guesses

GreyEyed: Lavender with no hair??

Grang3r: no… but that would be very funny

GreyEyed: damn, Dumbledore realizing that he has no lemon drops

Grang3r: no… thank Merlin. That would be scary

GreyEyed: ummm….Loony Lovegood realizing that Nargles don't exist

Grang3r: her name is Luna, and no

GreyEyed: damn… what is it?

Grang3r: Trewalney

GreyEyed: Ahhhhh, that makes sense

**NarglesHunter has logged on**

Grang3r: Hey Luna

NarglesHunter: Hi Hermione… there is a Flutterbee by your head by the way

Grang3r: Umm… thanks! ? !

NarglesHunter: You're Welcome

GreyEyed: What is a Flutterbee

* * *

If Draco had been sitting closer to Hermione he would have noticed her shaking her head and mouthing the word

'NO' at him, instead she was mouthing at a book shelf, imploring him to take back the question

* * *

NarglesHunter: well, it is a creature that goes inside your head iand make you write things down that would never ever normally write

GreyEyed: Oh?

NarglesHunter: I have a pendant that you can have to ward them away

GreyEyed: … …

GreyEyed: no thank you Luna

NarglesHunter: okay, speak to you later Hermione

Grang3r: Bye

**NarglesHunter has Logged Off**

* * *

The cramp in Hermione's wrist had gone away and she started to finish her essay once again. She had forgotten about Draco, and Trewalney had finally been escorted out of the Library by the lovely men in the white coats (you know who I mean).

Suddenly the doors of the Library were swung open with a huge 'CRASH'

From Draco's spot he could hear Madam Pince's voice carry over to him,

"How dare you enter here like that" he heard her steps as she walked over to whoever it was then suddenly he heard a gasp.

Snape was standing at the door, his eyes blazing and his Golden Glow in the dark hair was Glowing. He was one action away from completing his first step in OPERATION: SexySS. He walked towards the quite and afraid witch. He smiled and brought his wand out from his pocket which was concealed with in his Batman cape, he had paid extra for that pocket to be put in, and for good reason. That Cape made him look like BATMAN! Who was cool, and we all know that Snape wasn't cool so he tried impersonating people. He had even once gone through a stage of impersonating Dumbledore. He had gotten over that, though he still had a fake beard and pointy shoes in his closet. But that is another story.

Well anyway, he pointed the wand at her and flicked it, suddenly there was a flash of green light and she fell back, he gave a cackling laugh, like a witch from those old fashioned movies and he spun on his heel, and with his batman cloak billowing behind him he walked out of the Library.

* * *

Grang3r:What was that?

GreyEyed: I don't know

Grang3r: I think someone just died

GreyEyes: who?

Grang3r: I don't know

* * *

Draco stood up and walked towards the doors, when he got there he saw the body, no not of Madam Pince, of a Giraffe. He looked at it for a moment and shrugged and decided to go back to his table and work

* * *

GreyEyed: It's a Giraffe

Grang3r: A GIRAFFE???

GreyEyed: yep

Grang3r: A GIRAFFE???

GreyEyed: Granger, what part about it being a Giraffe don't you understand, sheesh, you're supposed to be the smartest witch of our Generation

Grang3r: The part about a Giraffe in the Library, In Hogwarts

GreyEyed: what about it?

Grang3r: It's weird

**Grang3r has logged off**

**GreyEyed has logged off**

* * *

As Hermione exited the Library she saw that there indeed was a Giraffe on the Floor of The Library, she looked at it for a moment and then shrugged and walked off to Transfiguration.

* * *

**Next Time...**Transfiguration. It is time for them to learn how to change humans into Animals, how nice.

**A/N**- i hope you like this one

* * *

**Review**

you know you want to

**V**


	5. Transfiguration

**Disclaimer-** i do NOT own the AMAZINLGY AMAZING world of HARRY POTTER

**

* * *

**

**HOMS**

**Chapter 5: ****Transfiguration**

* * *

Hermone walked into Transfiguration a couple minutes early, and so she sat, and started to flick through her text book with a sigh, she had all ready memorised everything, twice, and so it did not help that much.

Harry and Ron came in a minute before the class began and sat at the table behind her, leaving a place for Neville to sit next to her, they were still a bit wary of her since her outburst that morning.

Professor McGonnicgal came in and waved at the chalkboard, suddenly a piece of chalk was moving across it's surface. Once it had finished it dropped back into it's place, revealing the words

_Human-Animal Transfiguration_

As the students read this, they automatically began to talk and Draco began to slide down his chair and was dead white.

"Now class, to do this spell, all you have to do is wave your wand like this" she did an excruciatingly complex hand gesture, "and say the words '_Hippidly Biddly Pop'_and the name of the animal that you want the person you are casting the spell to change into"

"Any questions?" no one put their hand up.

"Good, in your partners, get to work"

Hermione turned to Neville and did the spell, effectively turning into a cat,

"50 points for Gryffindor, well done Miss Granger" she then did the spell again and Neville reappeared

Neville then performed the spell, and surprisingly it DID work, Hermione was now a cat.

The class stilled as everyone looked in shock, He then changed her back and he heard from behind him somewhere

"100 points for Gryffindor, well done Mr Longbottom" all of the Gryffindors cheered and Hermione smiled.

They were both bored so they decided to go onto H.O.M.S. and see if anyone else was online, it turns out that a couple people were

**

* * *

Grang3r has logged on**

**I DID IT RIGHT has logged on**

Redhead: Hey Hermione, who is I DID IT RIGHT?

Grang3r: Neville, he turned me into a cat, correctly, on the first go

Lav-Lav: Great work Neville

Redhead: I'm proud of you

I DID IT RIGHT: thanks

**P0tt3rL1v3s has logged on**

P0tt3rL1v3s: well done Neville, we are up 150 points in one lesson

Lav-Lav: great!

Grang3r: Where are you?

Lav-Lav: The Infirmary

Grang3r: Why?

Lav-Lav: nothing… I … er…. Feel a liitle ill, that's all

**Lav-Lav has logged off**

Grang3r: … … ok?

P0tt3rL1v3s: where are you Ginny?

Redhead: Herbology, it is soooooo boring

P0tt3rL1v3s: got to go and turn Ron into a spider, bye

Redhead: Love you

**P0tt3rL1v3s has changed status to inactive**

Grang3r: how sweet

Redhead: I love him

Grang3r: awwww

I DID IT RIGHT: that's great for you Ginny

Redhead: you guys are the best.

* * *

Hermione watched as Harry turned Ron into a spider successfully, and being the cunning witch that she is, she recorded Harry turning the Spider back into Ron.

**

* * *

P0tt3rL1v3s has changed status to active**

**Weasley has logged on**

Weasley: that felt so weird

Grang3r: it did

Weasley: so….

Redhead: so…. What?

Weasley: What was I??

Grang3r:Ron… look at this – **Transfiguration-VIDEO**

**Weasley has Downloaded Transfiguration-VIDEO**

Weasley: Harry!!! How could you do that??

Redhead: Do what?

IrishDUDE: Do What?

Grang3r: I didn't know you where here Seamus

IrishDUDE: yeah, What is it?

Grang3r: Download it!

Weasley: DON'T

**IrishDUDE has Downloaded Transfiguration-VIDEO**

**Redhead has Downloaded Transfiguration-VIDEO**

**I DID IT RIGHT has Downloaded Transfiguration-VIDEO**

**P0tt3rL1v3s has Downloaded Transfiguration-VIDEO**

IrishDUDE: that was so funny.

Redhead: watch it backwards

IrishDUDE: THAT IS SOOOO COOL!

**GreyEyed has logged on**

**GreyEyed has Downloaded Transfiguration-VIDEO**

GreyEyed: That is so amusing…. Don't you hate Spiders

Weasley: Shut up Malfoy

GreyEyed:why should I?

Weasley: Shut up or else I will ….

GreyEyed: will what??? Stutter at me???

* * *

Hermione watched as Ron took out his wand and motioned for Harry to record what was going on, Ron pointed his wand at Draco, when McGonnicgal was facing the other way and muttered

"_Hippidly Biddly Pop_ Ferret" and suddenly Draco was turned into a Ferret, McGonnicgal did not see who did it, but when she turned Draco human again, he said,

"It's Hiiiiim…. He's back to torture meeeeee" and he ran out of the room screaming vividly remembering the time in 5th year when he was turned into a Ferret.

* * *

P0tt3rL1v3s: That was so funny

Redhead: what's funny?

Grang3r: Malfoy

Redhead: okay… why is Malfoy screaming about 'He's BAAAAACK to Killlll meeeeeee"

**P0tt3rL1v3s: you better watch this-** **MALFOYFERRET-video**

**Redhead has downloaded MALFOYFERRET-video**

**Grang3r has downloaded MALFOYFERRET-video**

**Weasley has downloaded MALFOYFERRET-video**

**I DID IT RIGHT has downloaded MALFOYFERRET-video**

**IrishDUDE has downloaded MALFOYFERRET-video**

Redhead: ahhhh…. That was so funny, I am so sending that to everyone

**MALFOYFERRET-video has been passed onto:**_Lavender, Patil 1, Patil 2, Dean, Parkinson, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, Ferret, Hannah, Luna, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, MUM, DAD, Creevey, Creevey x2, Greengrass, Prof. M, Prof. D._

Grang3r: How do you know all those people?

Redhead: The H.O.C.L.M.B.

Grang3r: Huh??

Redhead: The Hogwarts Online Contact List and Messaging Boards, we all meet up on the What's Goin' On Y'al Board

Grang3r: Oh

**Minnie has Logged on**

Minnie:10 points from Gryffindor turning a fellow student into a ferret

Weasley: Sorry

Minnie: 20 points for perfect transformation, well done Mr Weasley.

Weasley: Thank You!

**Minnie has Logged****off**

Weasley: Wow!! Who would have thought it

Redhead: yeah, McGonnicgal giving you points for turning Malfoy into a Ferret

Weasley: no, that and her screen name is Minnie!!

P0tt3rL1v3s: hahahahahahaha

I DID IT RIGHT: have you seen Snape's one?

Redhead:nope

Grang3r: yep, it is sooooo funny

IrishDUDE: really, what is it

I DID IT RIGHT: it is- Sexy SS

IrishDUDE: no way????

Grang3r: way

Redhead: … … …

Grang3r: gotta go, the lesson's nearly over, meet you in the common room

**Grang3r has logged off**

**I DID IT RIGHT has logged off**

**IrishDUDE has logged off**

Redhead: do you think Malfoy has stopped running?

P0tt3rL1v3s: nope

Redhead: Love you

P0tt3rL1v3s: Love you too

Redhead: Bye

P0tt3rL1v3s: Bye

**Redhead has logged off**

**P0tt3rL1v3s has logged off**

* * *

As they packed up their things and began to walk to their next lessons Draco was being dragged to the Hospital Wing by '_the nice men in the White coats_' he sat down and looked at his Iphone, he read the messages and saw the video in his inbox. He began to grow angry.

Suddenly he heard someone's footsteps and looked up to see Lavender…. With no hair!

**

* * *

Next Time...** Ancient Runes. Hermione and Draco are in Ancient Runes, while Harry and Ron are in Divination. more hilarity happens, and... a bald Lavender appears

**A/N-** i hope you like this chapter

**A/N 2-**hey guys, check out my profile.

**

* * *

Review**

you know you want to

**V**


	6. Ancient Runes

**Discalimer-** i do not own the amazing word of Harry Potter, unfortunately.

**A/N- ** The Harry Potter Awards are now OPEN! go to my Profile for the link so you can nominate your favourite completed Harry Potter and i suggest you read the note at the bottom :)

* * *

**H O M S**

Chapter 6 : **Ancient Runes**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in Ancient Runes, which had started five minutes earlier when Draco came in, his hair was messy and he was being forced in by '_the friendly men in the white coats_' he looked at them with disdain and then sat.

He kept looking around him nervously, and Hermione could tell he was expecting to be turned into a Ferret or that Mad-Eye Moody would pop out of nowhere and kill him.

All in all, he was nervous. He was so nervous that he didn't protest, too much, when the Professor paired him to work with Hermione.

They finished the assigned work before the lesson was half done, and so instead of being bored Hermione got out her hand-held and logged onto H.O.M.S.

**

* * *

Grang3r has logged on**

Redhead: Hey 'Mione

Grang3r: Hey

Redhead: did you hear what happened?

Grang3r: Hear what?

Redhead: About Lavender?

Grang3r: What about her???

Redhead: She's bald

Grang3r: WHAT?

Redhead: she's B A L D!

Grang3r: no way!

**Harry has logged on**

Redhead: Hey Harry

Harry: Hey Ginny!

Redhead: Why did you change your name

Harry: the other one was a bit boring.

Grang3r: oh, but isn't just using Harry more boring

Harry: yes, BUT i'm going to change it to something cool later

Redhead: OH

Harry: did you hear what happened?

Redhead: ???

Harry: it's Lavender… she's BALD!

Redhead: Harry dear,

Harry: yes Ginny?

Redhead: everyone knows this

Harry: well have you actually seen her?

Grang3r: no

Redhead: no

Harry: look at this then- **LAVENDERisBALD-Photo**

**Redhead has downloaded LAVENDERisBALD-Photo**

**Grang3r has downloaded LAVENDERisBALD-Photo**

* * *

Hermione opened the file to see a picture of Lavender. She was wearing her school robes and the only things odd about her was that she was embarrassed and her long curly brown hair was no longer there.

* * *

Redhead: OH

Grang3r: MY

ItalianDream: GAWD

Redhead: when did you get here Blaise?

ItalianDream: I've been here the whole time

Redhead: Oh… where are you?

ItalianDream: Divination

Harry: Divination

Grang3r: Ancient Runes… where are you?

Redhead: Transfiguration… drat! This is so hard

Grang3r: what are you trying to do??

Redhead: The changing a liquid into a solid thing

Grang3r: What are you saying?

Redhead: Rec-tortam-apus

Grang3r: that's wrong… it's Rect-OR-tama-PUS

Redhead: I'll give that a try

Redhead: it worked!! Thank you 'Mione

Grang3r: My pleasure.

**Malf0y has logged on**

ItalianDream: have you heard about Lavender?

Malf0y: yes

ItalianDream: When?

Malf0y: when I was in the Hospital Wing

Grang3r: why were you there???

Malf0y: err…. Stomach ache

* * *

Hermione looked at Draco and saw that he was glaring at '_the friendly men in the white coats_' who were sitting at an empty desk on the other side of the room.

* * *

Grang3r: Rigghhhhht. And It has nothing to do with those men who forced you in here??

Malf0y: no

**Malf0y has logged off**

Harry: what men?

Grang3r: some men in white coats…. Oh my God!!

Redhead: what?

Grang3r: Draco acting funny, screaming and running around the school like he was insane, and men in white coats

ItalianDream: I don't get it.

Harry: Men in white coats are either scientists OR people who take people to the mental asylum.

Grang3r: and they are obviously not scientists

Harry: sooo…..

Redhead: Malfoy is insane

Grang3r: I've got to go now

Harry: Bye

Redhead: Bye

**Grang3r has logged off**

* * *

While Hermione started to work on an extremely long assignment there was a conversation on H.O.M.S. about her and a certain insane Ferret that we all know and adore, you know who I mean.

* * *

Harry: Did she call Malfoy, Draco?

Redhead: I think that she did

Harry: I think she might like him

ItalianDream: I think that Draco likes her too.

Redhead: what makes you say so?

ItalianDream: he never insults her anymore

Harry: so?

ItalianDream: I was looking through the past conversations and came across them talking during Lunch in the Library

Redhead: so?

ItalianDream: they were joking and messing around

Harry: really?

ItalianDream: look for yourself

**ItalianDream has logged off**

Redhead: Merlin's Pants…he's right.

Harry: I think that they would make a good couple

Redhead: maybe… but if they do get together, and he breaks her heart… I will hex into oblivioun

Harry: no you wont

Redhead: ???? explain why???

Harry: well first, Hermione will, then Ron, then Me and then You

Redhead: Oh, that makes sense.

Harry: Bye

Redhead: Bye

**Harry has logged off**

**Redhead has logged off**

DUMBledore: Minnie?

Minnie: yes Albus?

DUMBledore: did you read that?

Minnie: yes… Albus

DUMBledore:  if we get them together, this will be great. It will promote house unity. And finally end the hatred between those two. I can't believe that I never realised how good those two could be if they got together

Minnie: ALBUS!

DUMBledore: yes Minnie??

Minnie: have you seen Madam Pince, she's gone missing.

DUMBledore: really? How strange

Minnie: even stranger is that we've found an unconscious body of a giraffe in the Library

DUMBledore: really, how nice

Minnie: Albus! Is that all you can say?

DUMBledore: have you seen my Lemon Drops?

Minnie: you ran out yesterday

* * *

Suddenly everyone in the school heard someone yell,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OO"

it was so loud that it felt like an earthquake, Hermione looked up from her work, and saw that her ink bottle was at the edge of the table, so she reached out a hand grabbed it and continued to work, ignoring the last of the yell and the ground moving.

* * *

**Next time...** Dinner, Lavender's Bald. Dumbledore has run out of Lemon Drops. Madam Pince is missing. A giraffe is unconcious. What else could go wrong???

**A/N-** i have decided two things, one of them being that i am doing a DM/HG series. calles the **How Draco.... series **it is a collection of one-shots about Draco and Hermione. check them out. HINT: they all start with _How Draco_. the second thing is that as many people have asked me if this will be just friendship and yes it will be. ::people go "ohhhh":: but there will be an epilogue where we get a hint of romance. AND there will be a sequel. but that is all that i am saying. aren't i evil???? and you can go to my profile to get more information.

* * *

**Don't forget to review**

_you know you want to_

**V**


	7. Dinner

**disclaimer-** do i look like an internationally famous author with her own best-selling series of books?

**a/n-** i hope you like this one, i'm sorry that it is a bit late.

* * *

**HOMS**

Chapter 7:** Dinner**

* * *

Hermione walked from her last lesson, Ancient Runes, towards the Great Hall. On the way there she went past a crowd of students. They were all huddled together in a an alcove of the main hallway.

She looked at them and saw that they were focusing intently on a hand-held and looking around with an air of fear about them.

She walked past them pulling out her own hand-held and logging onto the H.O.M.S. network.

**

* * *

**

**Grang3r has logged on**

Da-CHOSEN-1: hey Hermione

Grang3r: Hey, where are you?

Da-CHOSEN-1: The Great Hall

WeasleyIsDaKing: Where are you?

Grang3r: On my way

WeasleyIsDaKing: Hurry, it's not safe to be on your own.

Grang3r: Why?

Da-CHOSEN-1: well, you see

Malf0y: DON'T!

Grang3r:why?? What's going on??

Malf0y: everytime anyone says or writes about it Dumbledore goes

* * *

Suddenly she heard someone screaming "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

She looked from her handheld to see Dumbledore walking down the Corridor away from her shooting spells at whoever got in the way.

* * *

Malf0y:Crazy

Da-CHOSEN-1:That's an understatement.

Grang3r: what happened?

* * *

She walked into the great hall and sat down next to Harry and Ron,

* * *

Malf0y: well what is a sweet and is lemony and Dumbledore craves?

Grang3r: … …

WeasleyIsDaKing:Lemon Drops!

Malf0y: Well done Weasle-bee!!!

WeasleyIsDaKing:Thanks…

Da-CHOSEN-1:…

Grang3r: Ron

WeasleyIsDaKing:Yes 'Mione

Grang3r:I think that was sarcasm

WeasleyIsDaKing:Oh… …

Malf0y:Anyway… he's run out of said items.

* * *

There was a pause at the Gryffindor table and Draco watched as Hermione, who was eating a piece of toast, suddenly stopped and dropped the rest of her food. All the others had also done the same thing and so Draco was the first to see an odd occourance, that is the whole Gryffindor suddenly doing ghost white and some of them fainting,

"So much for Gryffindor courage" he said to himself.

He watched as Hermione started to shake uncontrollably and he knew that she was in shock and was afraid. Crabb and Goyle, who were beside him noticed that the Gryffindors were afraid and started to joke about them.

Unfortunately the Gryffindors heard them and soon they were surrounded by the whole of Gryffindor, and they were all furious as well as slightly pale.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked,

"You" Crabb said,

"Why?"

"Because…you are such cowards" This was Goyle, as soon as he said this Draco started to slide down his seat and the Gryffindors went from angry to murderous.

"Right… us cowards?? Have you seen Dumbledore when he runs out of Lemon Drops?" Hermione asked them sweetly.

in the background they heard a faint,

_"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"_

"No"

"That's because last time he ran out of Lemon Drops"

_"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"_

She turned around and yelled at the door,

"SHUT UP!"

"Anyway… last time…. This… er.. incident occurred we locked him upin the Gryffindor while Mcgonicgall was sent to get more"

"So"

"This was 2 years ago"

"So???"

"We are STILL cleaning up the mess" said Harry, who was looking around nervously, like he was expecting Voldemort to come in and attack him. Though truthfully, at that moment he would have preferred it.

Draco gulped and looked away as the Gryffindors went back to their table and began eating again.

He looked up and saw that Hermione was eating a piece of toast while looking at her Hand-held, she had a small smile on her face. It made his heart leap slightly, shaking his head he looked at his hand-held to see what was going on.

* * *

Da-CHOSEN-1: Do you remember Halloween?

Grang3r: Which year?

Da-CHOSEN-1: First

WeasleyIsDaKing: That one was Bloody brilliant

Grang3r: Ron!

WeasleyIsDaKing: it was!!!

Grang3r: Remember Quirrel.

* * *

Suddenly the three Gryffindors stood up and yelled in unison,

"TROOOOLLLLLL, IN THE DUNGEON… thought you ought to know" before collapsing in laughter. Draco smiled at the memory.

They were the only ones who were at Hogwarts at that time, but almost everyone had heard the story, and those who didn't know soon were told by a friend. He watched as she stood and sat back on the bench.

* * *

Grang3r: And then you guys went to come and find me

Da-CHOSEN-1: And we accidentally locked the troll in the girls bathroom

Grang3r: Where I was at the time

WeasleyIsDaKing: And then we had to come and save you

Grang3r: You knocked the troll unconscious

WeasleyIsDaKing: It was my first time doing that spell, you know!

Da-CHOSEN-1: And my wand got troll bogies on it!

* * *

Draco felt conflicting emotions as he read over the conversation. Firstly he felt sad that he didn't have friends like that, who would laugh with you over an experience that you shared years earlier. Secondly he was amazed, he had never heard this bit of the story before. Thirdly he was angry at Harry and Ron for being stupid enough to lock the troll in with her, and Lastly he was confused as why he felt all those emotions.

* * *

Da-CHOSEN-1: It turned out that Quirrel let the Troll in

Grang3r: And that he was Voldemort,

WeasleyIsDaKing: And that he was using the troll as an excuse so he could go past Fluffy

Grang3r: What happened to Fluffy??

Da-CHOSEN-1: I don't know

WeasleyIsDaKing: But Snape found out

Grang3r: And so eventually at the end of school

Da-CHOSEN-1: We went by Fluffy

Da-CHOSEN-1: Through the vines

WeasleyIsDaKing: And all the other stuff,

Grang3r: To get the stone

* * *

Draco had heard that they had saved the philosophers stone, but he was totally confused about their mentions of Fluffy and Vines, and for the first time Draco wanted to know what happened when they were there.

* * *

Da-CHOSEN-1: It's too bad, they had to destroy the stone

Grang3r: Poor Nicholas Flamel

WeasleyIsDaKing: He has to die eventually

Da-CHOSEN-1: I know but still

**Redhead has logged on**

Redhead: what are you talking about?

Da-CHOSEN-1: Our Adventures on the crusade to kill Voldemort!

Grang3r: ???

Da-CHOSEN-1: I had to call it something

WeasleyIsDaKing: Whatever

Redhead: Anyway… what about them?

Grang3r: Just remembering

Da-CHOSEN-1: Remember second year… and the Basilisk

Redhead: I'd rather not

Da-CHOSEN-1: And third with the dementors, and Sirius

WeasleyIsDaKing: Then Fourth and the Tri-Wizard Tournament

Grang3r: Them Fifth, with Umbridge,

Da-CHOSEN-1: And there was the whole ministry thing

Grang3r: … …

WeasleyIsDaKing: And Sirius dying.

Da-CHOSEN-1: Then there was 6th year

WeasleyIsDaKing: And the horcruxes

Grang3r: And The Final Battle

Da-CHOSEN-1: and Voldemort being killed.

* * *

Draco watched the whole conversation quietly, remembering them all from his point of view. He had caused so much pain for others, and despite what he and Voldemort had caused them, they were still happy.

Suddenly someone crashed through the windows, he looked up to see Mcgonnicgall standing there with a broom in her hand, and a bag in the other, She smiled at the students before saying,

"I found them" The whole hall burst into cheer as she went off to find Dumbledore.

* * *

**Nargles has logged on**

Da-CHOSEN-1: Hey Luna

Nargles: Hey Harry!

Grang3r: How are you Luna?

Nargles: I'm okay... just remembering the D.A.

Da-CHOSEN-1: the D.A. how could I forget??

* * *

He watched as Harry drew something from his pocket and looked at it for a moment. Suddenly all the members of the D.A. were standing up with their wands out. They were silent for a moment before in unison they shouted,

"Dumbledore's Army… Assemble" before a shot of white light went out of each of their wands making the whole hall go white. When the light had dimmed they were gone and in the middle of the hall sat Madam Sprout.

But gone was the small pudgy woman with grey hair, she was now the same age as them with long blonde hair.

"Oh dear…oh dear" she said

* * *

**a/n-** Next time ... ... **the D.A. meeting**. don't forget to **R E V I E W ! ! ! !**

_did you know that everytime you review, you are saving a fanfic. author's life. If you don't review i might not wake up tomorrow. you don't want that on your concious do you?? do you??_


	8. DA Meeting

In the Room of Requirement, there was suddenly a white flash and then POOF!! All the members of the D.A. were there, in a circle with their wands held high.

Hermione lowered her wand and looked at the others with a smile on her face.

"So everyone… this is the last D.A. meeting until after Christmas" she said, while the others groaned.

"I know it seems like ages… but it's not"

They all nodded and went over to their spots and began practising.

Meanwhile in the great hall Draco was looking at the woman with a surprised look on his face, she looked so familiar yet so different. He watched as she made her way up to the teachers table and speak to Dumbledore.

They spoke for a while and then she sat down, that's when he noticed that he knew why she was familiar… she was Professor Sprout!!!

Shaking his head, Draco decided to look again at H.O.M.S.

* * *

I3CD: Hey Harry

Harry: Hey Cho

I3CD: How are you?

Harry: I'm fine… you?

I3CD: I'm okay… … where are you?

Harry: D.A.

I3CD: Oh

Ginny: Why aren't you here?

I3CD: I have a detention with Flitwick

Ginny:Oh

**Granger has logged on**

**Ron has logged on**

Harry: Hey guys

Ron: Hey

I3CD: What are you doing over Christmas?

Ron: I'm going home

Ginny: Me too

Harry: I'm going to the borrow too

Granger: I'm staying here

I3CD: Cool

Harry: How about you?

I3CD: I'm going to Paris with my dad

**Charms has logged on**

Charms: Ms Chang, I would appreciate it if you would get back to work

I3CD: Yes Sir

**I3CD has logged off**

**Charms has logged off**

* * *

Draco shook his head and stood up, he grabbed his bag and headed down towards the Slytherin Common Room, he began working on his homework. When the clock chimed nine he had finished and he was bored. So he decided to check out H.O.M.S. once again.

* * *

Ron: Where are you 'Mione?

Granger: Doing my rounds

Ron: Oh… never mind then

Granger: What?

Ron: Never mind

Granger: No … tell me!!

Harry: It's Luna

Granger: What about her??

Harry: She just wondered in here

Granger: So?

Harry: She is reading

Granger: So?

Ginny: She's reading Pride & Prejudice

Granger: WHAT!!!!

Ginny: And she isn't wearing her radish earrings

Granger:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hermione ran to the tower and clambered in, the fat lady not even bothering to ask her the password. She was in shock.

Hermione went inside and saw Luna. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she looked… normal. There was no eccentric jewellery or clothes. She had her shoes on and she was indeed reading Pride & Prejudice.

She slowly walked up to her and sat down. There was a silence before she asked the blonde girl

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you different??"

There was silence

"Oh…my dad has gotten evidence that Nargles don't exist"

"Oh"

She sat in silence for a moment before grabbing her bag and started to head towards the head's dorm. Which was where Draco was heading at that exact moment.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, with a lemon drop in his mouth, staring intenlty at the hand-held in front of him, he studied the conversation for a moment before sending an email to Mcgonnacgal

* * *

_Dear Minnie_

_I have had some interesting news... and an idea!_

_Well first things first, i think that it would be better if we spoke to Mr Lovegood as soon as possible. Apparently Ms Luna has changed dramatically and i do not have a good feeling about it._

_Secondly i suggest that we pair up Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy. It would be a great idea, and would promote house unity._

_Would you please come to my office as soon as possible_

_xox -Albus- xox_

_p.s.- do you want a lemon drop?_

* * *

Somewhere in the Dungeons; Snape stood over a cauldron, and was laughing manically.

* * *

Author's Note: _hello people ... i hope you like this one. The next one should be up next week. and don't forget to _

**R E V I E W... ...**_ did you know that everytime someone doesn't review a fanfiction author dies??? Do you want me to die??? so review!!! it's true you know... it's a study performed by A.R.T.T.M.Y.R. (Absolute Rubbish Things To Make You Review) a.k.a - ME!!_


	9. Common Room

Disclaimer: _Hello, i am not J.K. Rowling so i do not own the rights to Harry Potter, or any of the characters involved._

Author's Note: _Read the Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter... It is Important._

**

* * *

**

**HOMS**

Chapter 9: **Common Room**

* * *

Hermione walked into the Head's common room with a dazed expression on her face.

She was so dazed that she didn't notice that Draco was lounging on the couch or that he was calling her name.

She was so dazed that he had to do something that he would normally ever do to get her attention… he kissed her.

She broke the kiss, and slapped him; Before saying,

"What was that?"

"I was trying to get your attention"

"Why?"

"Because it is fun to annoy you" He smirked and she huffed and went up the stairs.

She placed her bag on the floor and flopped on her bed and proceeded to pull out her homework. She tried to complete it but all she could think of was Draco. Shaking her head she decided that it would be fruitless to do anything, and that it would wait… it was in for after Christmas, she would go on HOMS.

* * *

**Shocked has logged on**

Scared: Who are you?

Shocked: Hermione

Scared: Oh hi Hermione.. It's me… Harry :)

**Afraid has logged on**

Afraid: Harry? Hermione?

Shocked: Ron?

Afraid: Yep

Shocked: Is SHE still there??

Afraid: Let me check

Afraid: Yep

Shocked: This is so weird

Scared: Definitely

Shocked: Do you know where Mr Lovegood lives??

Scared: Yes … why???

Shocked: I need to send a message to him

Afraid: Why?

Shocked: -rolls eyes-

Afraid: What???

Scared: It's so that we can get Luna back

Afraid: Oh!!!!

**RavenclawGirl has logged on**

RavenclawGirl: Hey guys

Shocked: Hey… Luna?

RavenclawGirl: Yep

Scared: Are you okay?

RavenclawGirl:Yep… why???

* * *

**~~**~~New Private Conversation Open~~**~~**

**Scared invites to Shocked Private Conversation**

**Scared invites to Afraid Private Conversation**

Scared: Guys… what do we do?

Afraid: Umm… run?

Scared: Yep

Shocked: No

**Afraid has logged off**

**Scared has logged off**

**~~**~~ End Of Private Conversation~~**~~**

* * *

RavenclawGirl: Where did they go?

Shocked: I think they went to do some Homework

RavenclawGirl: Oh… that makes sense

Shocked: Luna?

RavenclawGirl: Yes, Hermione??

Shocked: Why DID you change??

RavenclawGirl: I've already told you

Shocked: No Really

RavenclawGirl: I like Seamus

Shocked: NO WAY!!!

RavenclawGirl: … …

Shocked: But I still don't get why you changed… he liked you the way you were

RavenclawGirl: Really?

Shocked: Really

RavenclawGirl: So, I did this for nothing??

Shocked: Sorry, but yes :(

RavenclawGirl: Good, this is really boring

Shocked: What is?

RavenclawGirl: Pride & Prejudice

Shocked: … ??? …!!!

Shocked: You can't be serious… that book is not boring

RavenclawGirl: Yeah it is

Shocked: Is not

RavenclawGirl: Is too

Shocked: Is not

RavenclawGirl: Is too

Shocked: Is not

RavenclawGirl: Is too

Shocked: Is not

RavenclawGirl: Is too

Shocked: Is not

RavenclawGirl: Is too

Shocked: Is not

RavenclawGirl: Is too

Shocked: Is not

RavenclawGirl: Is too

Shocked: Is not

RavenclawGirl: Is too

Shocked: Is not

RavenclawGirl: Is too

Shocked: Is not

**Draco has logged on**

RavenclawGirl: Is too

Shocked: Is not

RavenclawGirl: Is too

Shocked: Is not

Draco: What are you talking about??

Shocked: Luna said that Pride and Prejudice is boring

RavenclawGirl: It is

Shocked: Is not

RavenclawGirl: And Hermione is saying that it isn't, though it is

Shocked: Is not

RavenclawGirl: Is too

Shocked: Is not

RavenclawGirl: Is too

Draco: SHUT UP!!

RavenclawGirl: Calm down

Shocked: Sheesh

RavenclawGirl: I think someone has been bitten by a Ranklespurt

Shocked: ??

Draco: ??

Shocked: ??

Draco: ??

Shocked: ??

Draco: ??

Shocked: ??

Draco: ??

RavenclawGirl: They are creatures who makes people when bitten incredibly angry.

Shocked: Oh

Draco: Really?

RavenclawGirl: Yep!

RavenclawGirl: They also make people kiss their secret crushes

**RavenclawGirl has logged off**

Draco: Ummmmm

Shocked: Weird

Draco: Definitely

Shocked: Bye

Draco: Bye

**Draco has logged off**

**Shocked has logged off**

* * *

Draco turned and looked up at the ceiling. For some reason he kept thinking about Hermione, and the kiss they shared. He shook his head.

Meanwhile if you were following Snape, I don't know why you would… but if you were, you would have noticed him sneaking into Mcgonnicgal's room with a vial of green potion in his hands. And then a couple minutes later sneaking out with an emty vial and a smirk on his face.

His plan was working, No one had suspected him of turning Madam Pince into a Giraffe or of turning Professor Sprout into a teenager. His smirk grew larger and larger as he walked towards the dungeons.

He disposed of the vial and continue on whistling to the Slytherin common room, not noticing the scared looks of the students that he passed.

It was 10:30 when Hermione checked H.O.M.S again.

* * *

**Granger has logged on**

Minnie: I'm telling you Albus…I don't feel well

Albus: I think you should go to the Infirmary

Minnie: Okay

Albus: Bye

**Minne has logged off**

Albus: Hello Ms Granger

Granger : Professor

Albus : How are you?

Granger : I'm fine… and you??

Albus: Perfectly fine

**Albus has logged off**

**Draco has logged on**

Draco: Hi

Granger: Hi

Granger: How are you?

Draco: Fine

Granger: Cool

Draco: Are you staying for Christmas??

Granger: Yep… you?

Draco: Yeah

Granger: ... ...

Draco: Cool

Granger: Cool

Draco: I was wondering…

Granger: Yes??

Draco: If you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me on Christmas eve?

Granger: … …

Draco: You don't have to

Granger: … …

**Draco has logged off**

Granger: yes

Granger: he's gone

Granger: why am I talking to myself???

**Granger has logged off**

* * *

Hermione shook her head and decided that she would email Draco.

* * *

_To Draco…_

_Ummm… hi._

_I was wondering if that offer was still open? If it is, I would love to._

_I was just a bit shocked that's all._

_From_

_Hermione_

* * *

Draco sat on his bed, with his head in his hands and shook his head. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what possessed him to ask her. When she didn't answer he felt rejected, and he couldn't comprehend it.

Suddenly his hand held beeped and he checked his inbox. When he read the message he smiled. Christmas would be great this year

* * *

Author's Note: _This is the last 'Porper' Chapter, the next will be the epilogue. ::pops party poppers:: but be warned i will not update until i get to a total of 100 reviews. that's only like 16!!!! you can do it._

Author's Note (2): _I have decided to do a competition- the 100th Reviewer will get the epilogue dedicated to them._

Author's Note (3):_ I have decided to create a lot of OC's for the next chapter... if you wish to be one of them, tell me in your review. I would need to know a name you go by and your general appearance, you don't have to say your age if you don't want to. All those who submit their appearance will be in the next chapter._

Author's Note (4):_ Everytime you review, a fanfic author gets a box of chocolates... you don't want to be the one to have the fact of me going into sugar withdrawl and stopping updating my stories on your conscience ... do you?? So if you want me to update, don't forget to Review._


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer:_ ::Sniff:: this is the last disclaimer of this story. ::sniff:: i do not own anything... get it?? ::sniff::_

Author's Note: _Please read the Author's Note at the bottom_

* * *

**HOMS**

Chapter 10: **Epilogue**

**Dedicated to:** _XLoveKillsSlowlyX_

My 100th Reviewer!!!!!!!

* * *

As the snow fell down on Hogwarts, that day, it didn't know that it would help create a couple that would last for years, and that would bridge the gap between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

I mean, how could it know???

Anyway, as I was saying… on a very snowy Christmas eve, Hermione Granger woke up with a start. Not because she had slept in, because she hadn't; But because that day she would be going n a date with Draco Malfoy.

She got changed from her warm, and red, pyjamas into something that was very comfortable, and VERY warm. She wore a pair of jeans, a long red sleeve shirt, and a yellow jumper, which was hand knitted by Mrs Weasley.

She slipped out of the Head's common room, quietly; trying not to wake Draco, for it was VERY early that day. And she walked down to the great hall.

As she entered said great hall, she saw that there were a few other students sitting around eating.

Over on the Hufflepuff table was Erika and Jocelyn, they were best friends and would do anything and everything together, including waking up at 7 on Christmas eve. There was also a fourth year, Olivia, who was reading a very thick tome, and ws eating a piece of toast absent-mindly

On the Slytherin table was Blaise Zabini, and his girl friend Shona. They had been dating for around a year now, and were in love. Further down the Slytherin table was a fifth year girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes, which were framed with glasses. Hermione didn't know her name only that though she looked like a bookworm; she was a great flyer.

At the Ravenclaw table sat Luna; who was thankfully back to the way she was, Star; who though being a sixth year was often picked on by the third years for her height… that was until she punched them. And her best friend Annie, who was much taller than Star, but as they both liked to debate about random topics so they got on well.

The only people who sat at the Gryffindor table was Dean and Seamus, they were talking about something private. As she started to walk down the aisle to her customary seat, she saw Seamus stand up and walk towards Luna.

She disregarded this for a moment as she remembered that Harry and Ron had promised to be on H.O.M.S. that day, so she opened her hand-held and logged on.

* * *

**Me has logged on**

Harry: Hermione?

Me: Yep… how are you?

Harry: I'm fine

Ron: Me too

Harry: Are you okay?

Me: Yeah

Me: Why are you up so early?

Ron: ???

Me: You're never up this early

Harry: Mrs Weasley made pancakes

Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! :)

* * *

Draco had woken up to see that the sun wasn't up yet and groaned, he then flopped over, so that his face was In the pillow and proceeded to fall asleep, until that is he remembered what day it was.

He suddenly bolted out of his bed and into his, massive, closet to get changed. On all the other times he had gone on a date with someone, he was usually calm and collected… but today was different. Draco Malfoy was nervous!

Meanwhile Hermione looked up from her hand-held to see Luna and Seamus stand and walk out of the great hall, hand-in-hand. Just as a giraffe came in, this was in fact the giraffe from the Library… only now it was conscious and well… moving. It walked up to the head table; where all the teachers were sitting, apart from Mcgonnagal. She turned to watch them. Suddenly a burst of Green shot through the doors and Hermione was surprised to see that it in fact was Mcgonnagal.

She started giggling as she watched a green Mcgonnagal, A giraffe; who had glasses on, and a young Professor Sprout all jump up and started yelling and pointing to Snape, who was at that moment trying to add more grease to his hair, which was widely though impossible, by getting pieces of bacon and squeezing it over his head.

She started to laugh when Snape noticed that the three teachers involved in his revenge plot, were all in front of him and were very, VERY angry.

With a loud, but incredibly high squeal he ran past her and out the doors… well he tried to except Dean put his foot out causing him to trip up and fly in to the wall with a crunch. OUCH!!

Draco walked into the great hall, just as Snape went flying into said wall, and he skirted round him to go sit by Blaise. Blaise… being Blaise had recorded the whole thing on his hand held and showed it to him.

Who knew Snape could squeal???

He looked up from his meal to see that Hermione was looking at him with a small smile on her face. He smiled back and she gave a small silent laugh, indicating her head towards the head table.

Draco looked there and saw something strange… Trelawney. That was strange on it it's own, he didn't get it so he logged on to H.O.M.S.

* * *

**What has logged on**

Me: Hey Draco

What: How did you know?

Me: I guessed

What: I thought you were going to talk to Potter and Weasley today

Me: I was

What: WHAT??? They're here… Oh God…. Oh God –hyperventilates-

Me: Calm down… they've logged off

What: Ohhhh… okay, anyway what??

Me: Watch

What: Watch What???

* * *

Draco saw Trewalney lift a carrot on her fork towards her mouth… she wasn't paying attention, to notice that or the fact that she was eating a roast dinner at breakfast. Well it was Christmas… the house elves must be getting tired.

She then suddenly noticed and let out a scream

"AHHHH, THEY'RE BACK… THE SPIRITS KEEP TRYING… TRYING TO KILL MEEEEEE!!!!!!" before running out past the tables. Every single one of them burst into laughing at the same moment.

Hermione stood and walked out; she had planned to meet Draco in about ten minutes, by the front door. She went to her room and grabbed her hat, gloves and a scarf, all of which were Gryffindor coloured.

When she got to the front door she found Draco standing there, he was wearing jeans and his customary Green and Black; she smiled and slipped her hand into his. They smiled at each other for a moment before pushing open the doors and they walked outside with the snow swirling about them and obscuring them from the view of Dumbledore, who was standing at the back of the entrance hall, invisible, with a smile on his face.

He turned around and walked back into the Great Hall, still invisible, giving out greetings to the students… who of course freaked out and some even fainted.

He went to his customary seat and sat before taking off the invisibility charm, which caused most of the students, and a couple teachers, to faint. He put his elbows on the table, leaned forward and looked over the hall with a very familiar twinkle in his eyes and whispered to himself,

"This is so worth shaving Lavender's hair off"

* * *

Author's Note: _It's Finished!!!! ::SNIFF:: but don't worry... soon i will put a chapter up saying thank you and with information about the sequel. Yes.... there will be a sequel!!! ::Sniff:: _

Author's Note (2): _I just don't want to finish this... because if i do... it's finished and that's sad._

Author's Note (3): _It's just so Hard ::wail:: ::snif::_

Author's Note (4): _Don't forget to _**R E V I E W ! ! ! ! !** _because if you do you will be saving the life of a puppy. ::pulls out a cute puppy:: you donn't want to kill this do you??? do you???_


	11. Thank You For Reading, Sequel Info

**Hello… if your name is not added to any of the lists below... i am so sorry.**

** A big thank you to the following for reviewing:**

Voldyismyfather

TheSkaterbug

xxBlacksxxDaughterxx

smile-it-confuses-people-x

Aslanforeverxxx

sophiesayshi

lizzielou

firefairydog94

Draconianfool

Fantasyfreaklover

xxgothicangelxx

star-of-hearts

susanna

Morzan's Elvish Daughter

HeartForSoul

bella245

Shay'ansa Silvermoon

HarryPotterFanGirlForever

Puzzsta

OneOfTheFallen

Brokenblackdevil

Maxrider05

Betrothed-to-a-ferret

Maidmarian83

Jaspergirl16

Rhiannon de crazygrirl

Echo1317

Selesteant

Wordbird101

Tina

YouDidn'tSeeAnything000

Missygrace101

TheGirlWhoLovesTheBoyWhoLived

Zafrinacarlisleesmebellaedward

Grangerweasleygrangermalfoy

I have my own Draco Malfoy

Allora123

Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead

Summersammer

HSCswimmer

Yellow 14

Unsigned. For Now

Rose Eleanor Schultz

Vamp-gal

Witchluvvampire

AnnaCarmicheal

Gocrashthecar

Rosalie123456

Murtaghxblaiseyum

XloveKillsSlowlyX

OMGNESS

Niniohohmymy

2random4words

jess

DarknessIsMySanctuary

LadyDisdain89

Dearmanica

Lax is Love

Choppy1993

Rebecca

MadisonMalefoy

Mema4

.a.z

**Thank You to the following for Favoriteing my story**:

Adalia

Lax is Love

xxBlacksxxDaughterxx

Abigal Loves Mart 4 Eva

AlbanianBabbe

Allora123

Aqua-Kun

Arm929

AslanForverxx

BeGoodToMe-x

Bella245

Betrothed-to-a-ferret

CheshireCat2010

Miss Charstar

Choppy1993

Crazy about Harry Potter

DeeNisseeC'

FantasyFreakLover

fischelsp

Littlebowpeep

Jazii26

HSCswimmer

HeartForSoul

HarryPotterFanGirlForever

gocrashthecar

Lina Ben

Kq551

KND4

DancingWithRoses

dearmanica

Zafrinacarlismeesmebellaedward

Wordbird101

Voldyismyfather

Vickyvxoxo

Vamp-gal

Thy Life in Ones Hand

Seimnsail

Star-Of-Hearts

Rhiannon da crazygirl

Obsgurl1234

Missygrace101

Maxride05

**Thank You to the following for adding me to your story alerts:**

-Chitsiez-

flinchymcflinchster

A.C. Storm

agentofchaos18

allora123

AnnaCarmichael

AslanForeverxxx

BeGoodToMe-x

bella245

brokenblackdevil

Choppy1993

Crown of Roses

Echo1317

Esthermyla

Fawnblaze

firefairydog94

FreeWords

Gossipgirlandthsotpfan

HarryPotterFanGirlForever

HopeHealer

HSCswimmer

Ifyoulovemesmile

IheartDramione

Jazii26

LadyDisdain89

Lumissne

MadisonMalefoy

maidmarian823

Mari6636

MaxRide05

Meals10

Missygrace101

Murtaghxblaiseyum

One of the Fallen

Puzzsta

Rhiannon da crazygirl

Rose Eleanor Schultz

sharlie25

singersk8rgirl426

smile-it-confuses-people-x

Star-Of-Hearts

Summersammer

Swimnsail

Theladyisatiger

Vamp-gal

Vickyvxoxo

Voldyismyfather

Witchy girl 88

Word Bird 101

XloveKillsSlowlyX

Yellow 14

Yukinaskitty

**AND HERE IS THE BIT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR:**

_There will be a sequel called _HIMS_-Hogwarts Instant Messaging Service. And here is a bit of a summary for you-_

It is now almost Valentines Day, Hermione has been dating Draco for a couple months now, but Harry and Ron still don't know. Luna and Seamus are still at the awkward stage of their relationship. What will happen to make that the best Valentines day ever???

_Keep a look out for it. I was so happy about the number of reviews that I got for this story, and I hope you enjoy the next one._


End file.
